The prior art has recognized that, in many electrical installations, it is sometimes desirable that a given electrical outlet (or a group of outlets) be connected to an electrical power supply through a switch located away from the outlet(s). The art also recognizes that, at other times, it is desirable for the outlet(s) to be directly connected to electrical power without being subjected to control by a remote switch.
In applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,307, there is disclosed an adjustable duplex receptacle which contains four bus bars. One of the bus bars is attached to a spring-loaded leg which, with the use of an adjustable, rotatable pin, can be used to contact either of two of the other bus bars.
The receptacle of U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,307 is not readily adjustable; the pin cannot easily be rotated by hand, and often must be moved with the use of a tool such as, e.g., a screwdriver. The use of such a tool with a live receptacle often creates a danger of electrical shock.
Furthermore, the receptacle of U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,307 utilizes flexible contacts which, after repeated use, will often tend to make poorer contact.
It is an object of this invention to provide an adjustable duplex receptacle comprised of two plugs which is so configured that both of the plugs may be connected to a constant power source or, alternatively, one of the plugs may be connected through an external switch to a constant power source.
It is another object of this invention to provide a simple, inexpensive adjustable duplex receptacle which can readily be changed by manual means so that the electrical connections of at least one of its plugs can be varied.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an adjustable duplex receptacle which can be more readily adjusted manually than the receptacle of U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,307.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an adjustable duplex receptacle which does not utilize the flexible contact plates of U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,307.